Generation II
Wildguys Generation Two, commonly known as Gen II was a short-lived era dominated by comic books carrying over from Generation I. The original characters from the previous generation were carried over and expanded, developing new physical features and personalities. Gen 2 was the first Wildguys generation to feature continious antagonists, the Brickster King and Powersurge. Nik and Jay gain their signature haircuts in this Generation. Gen II comics are far better drawn than their Gen I ancestors and have more legible stories, set mostly in various settings on Earth rather than the wild locations featured in Gen I. Comics Generation II consists of comics, many of which have been lost to time. The remaining ones are listed below. Team up with Hard Hat Part I While flying over a desert in a cargo plane, Nik and Jay crash into a desert where they run into Hard Hat, a small creature wearing his namesake hard hat. After fighting some enemies, Hard Hat introduces them to his family of similar creatures that each wear a different type of hat (such as Ushanka Hat, Tophat Hat, Baseball Cap Hat etc.) This comic is later recognised as being a symbol of the Gen II era, as Hard Hat was a major part of the universe at the time, but was ultimately dropped due to copyright fears (Hard Hat is an NPC from the Megaman games, and the main character in the spinoff fan-made series Hard Hat.) Our Childhood Our Childhood shows the events that led to Jay meeting Nik. Jay is outside his school crying when he sees an object crashing into Pigeon Mountain. Upon reaching the source of the impact he finds a crashed spaceship and an alien beside it. Fearing for his life, he flees down the mountain to his house, unbeknownst that the alien tracked him. The alien later returns searching for the human but gives up and leaves, not before leaving a set of coordinates on Jay's lawn. Utilising the raw power of mentos, coke and the structural integrity of coconuts, Jay built a spaceship and headed out to the source of the coordinates. Upon arriving at the planet, he reaches the alien who teleports him to a strange place. Jay recovers a mysterious mask and hands it to the alien who upon wearing it transforms into a human. Jay brings him back to Earth and introduces him as Nik, a new student in his class who immigrated from Russia. Our Childhood became a staple plot point in Generation III and IV, until the Origin Story was changed in Generation V. Nevertheless it is a symbol of the old-school Wildguys. Cave of Bad Dreams This comic starts with Nik and Jay going for a walk. Jay complains that he has to take his medication or else he will start growing. (This is because the artist constantly drew Jay in different sizes by accident and this was incorporated as a plot device.) They stumble upon an entrance to a dark cave guarded by an egg-like figure called Eig. Eig offers them a chance to become incredibly rich if they survive the cave. Nik and Jay eagerly accept and are teleported to the cave. After successfully completing its challenges, they are rewarded with a massive pile of gold, and the comic ends with Nik and Jay counting their new fortune after purchasing sports cars and yachts. Cave of Bad Dreams shows how much the Wildguys universe was influenced by other video game franchises. At the time, the two creators were obsessed with Rayman DS, a handheld version of Rayman 2 for the Nintendo DS.